


The Basement

by underwaterlesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterlesbian/pseuds/underwaterlesbian
Summary: She doesn't know what to expect when her friend nudges her towards their basement, but it certainly wasn't this.
Kudos: 61





	The Basement

There are certain things that are expected when you walk into your friend's basement. Even when they give you a coy smile and a wink as they urge you to enter the room alone, closing the door behind you and throwing you into darkness. She isn't quite sure _what_ she expects but it certainly isn't _this_.

She flicks the light on and, at the far end of the basement, is a mass of writhing, squirming tentacles.

She steps down the stairs curiously and the tentacles seem to respond to the noise. A small handful of them perk up and look over to her, if eyeless tentacles can _look_ anywhere.

She walks towards the mass and it begins to wriggle. Back and forth and in circles.

She's ashamed to admit that she responds to this - her crotch lights up like it's been set on fire and, as she steps forward and the tentacles just continue to move, she feels her pussy begin to throb in her underwear.

She hesitantly reaches a hand out and in return a tentacle wraps around her ankle and _pulls_.

She stumbles forward, but is caught. The tentacles wrap around her - around her ankles and wrists and waist. They hold her but she could leave if she wanted to. She, for some reason, doesn't want to though and instead allows herself to be lifted as she watches the tentacles writhe together.

One of them reaches up, slips under the waistband of her pants and tickles at her crotch before pulling the pants down.

Her skin is on fire and her underwear is wet in anticipation. It's uncomfortable, but is soon taken care of as the tentacle pulls that fabric down as well.

And then she feels it slithering along her skin. Smooth and circling, dancing up her leg. She shivers as it touches her inner thigh and it pauses, then writhes in its place momentarily before head back upwards.

She expects, no she _hopes_ that it will go for her crotch next, but it skirts around it and then rubs itself along the oh so sensitive skin on her lower stomach. It makes her skin twitch under the thing and it keeps it up until she groans. That's when the tentacle backtracks.

It dips downwards, swipes itself across the area where her pubic hair begins, then keeps going.

It makes contact with sensitive folds and makes sure to go slowly - wriggling and rubbing itself against her pussy. Barely anything has happened and she already feels like she's going to burst.

And then, suddenly, it surges forward and pushes itself into her vagina where it continues to writhe. It's moving quickly, swirling around her insides and reaching up so far she can feel it in her stomach.

The tentacles around her limbs tighten and begin to pull her arms and legs apart, two more tentacles surge up to rub at the skin where her legs meet her crotch.

She's moaning. _Loudly_. She's sure to be embarrassed later, but for now she can't help it and can't care about it. The tentacle hits in just the right spot and she goes up an octave, her back arching, then being pulled back down by the tentacle around her waist.

Her legs shake and she knows it's about to happen just before she comes. The tentacles slow and then stop, but they're still touching her, still inside her. The one in her pussy is spinning it's tip around as she catches her breath.

She feels another tentacle between her legs. It pushes it's way up and then squeezes into her with her other one. Before she's really even able to register it, they're moving with such speed and vigor that all thoughts are wiped from her mind. The two tentacles move separately but together they create such a perfect sensation, pounding against her and rubbing up just the right things. She's soon yelling in pleasure, wordless and incoherent.

Her whole body is on fire and the tentacles keep writhing and moving so perfectly both inside and outside of her. They know all the right places, all the right movements, they know just what to do and she is soon coming again with a tremendous shout.

The tentacles stop and she slumps in their grasp. The ones not holding her up withdraw from her, the ones inside her move slowly in a way that's pleasurable all on it's own.

She is lowered to the floor where she lies and pants, trying to get control over her breath and regain strength in her legs.

\----

When she returns to her apartment she lies on her bed and mulls the whole thing over. Could that have been real? Or was it just some sort of elaborate daydream? 

Something within her seems to react to this train of thought and moves in her stomach. It's so startling it makes her lurch and she throws off her shirt the second it happens again.

There, under her skin, is something moving. It's going down, down down and - _oh_ that feels good. That feels _really_ good - and something pokes at her underwear from _inside_ in the fabric.

In a hurry, she unzips her pants and pulls them and her underwear down.

There, sticking out from her vagina, is a tentacle.

As if in response to her attention, it seems to puff up and expand, swelling within her. She inhales sharply and braces herself against the wall.

It pulses, sending a shockwave through her whole body. She tries to reach down but then it's moving so vigorously that all she can do is fall back and moan as she feels it twist and curl and move about inside her.

All too soon, she is coming and the tentacle disappears somewhere within her body. 

\----

She returns to her friend's basement a few days later. Her friend just grins at her and urges her back in before closing the door behind her.

She walks down the stairs and then stops a reasonable distance away from the tentacles, then she sits on the floor, legs splayed wide.

She flips up her skirt to display her underwear, already stained from the promise of what's to come.

The tentacles don't move towards her, just sway and writhe together in a way she has to admit is seductive.

She reaches down and begins rubbing herself. The fabric is already wet underhand but she doesn't remove it. She just rubs her fingers into the warmth of her crotch as she watches the tentacles.

Her mouth parts and she pants. A tentacle reaches out and then snakes it way under her underwear. She pulls it down to allow for more tentacles and, fortunately, they come. As if sensing what she wants they gather at her pussy, poking and dragging along at just the right places. Her own hands wander up under her shirt to clutch at her breasts. She braces herself up against the wall and then, all at once, three tentacles shove their way inside of her.

She gasps, her toes curl and they dance within her. Rhythmically pulsing and twisting and pumping.

One hand stays on her breast, the other travels downward to rub at the outer folds of her pussy.

The tentacles shudder inside her and she moans a long, loud moan as they shake and then _pound_ into just the right spot that makes her shriek.

\----

She's almost forgotten about the tentacle hiding inside her. Not about the tentacles themselves, just the one that's in her.

Which is why it's such a surprise that when she's in the middle of work, she feels something pulse deep inside her gut.

It sends a wave of pleasure through her and makes her draw a sharp intake of breath, but she keeps working at her desk because it doesn't happen again.

Until it does, only this time it's lower down and she can't help the gasp that escapes her. She moves to stand, but the moment she does so, the tentacle pulses and she drops back into her seat - tense and hopelessly turned on.

The tentacle squirms and she grasps the arms of her chair tightly.

She can feel it travelling down, or at least one end of it is. The other end is swirling around in her and hitting just the right things.

She stiffens at the sensation of it going _down, down, down_ and then she feels it poke out and prod at her underwear. Her freshly damp underwear.

One end of it continues to swirl and poke within her, the other begins rubbing her pussy.

It's slow at first, but she still has to bite her lip to keep back a moan. Then, it begins to speed up and a choked sound escapes her, the man at the desk next to her gives her an odd look before going back to his work.

And then the tentacle begins to pound into her, pulling back and surging forward and she can't possibly stop her hips from rocking. She grabs her desk and clenches her jaw, shutting her eyes and holding back every sound that wants to come out.

And then she comes and she can't help groaning and letting go of the desk, she slumps forward onto her desk and hopes it looks like frustration or exhaustion and not like she's just been fucked.

She retreats to the bathroom as soon as possible to straighten herself out, but her plan changes as soon as she's entered the room. The tentacle twists itself around in her - deep and low inside her and she stumbles back into the door and moans. She has the sense of mind to lock the door and thinks that she should probably check the stalls as well.

So she stumbles forward, bending down to check for other people's feet. That's when one end of the tentacle pushes itself out of her, slithers around in her underwear in a way that makes her stagger and then it pushes itself up into her ass with such force that she gasps.

It begins to move. _Push and pull_ within her ass and her vagina simultaneously. She props a hand up against a stall door, but it's unlocked and she falls to the ground as it opens.

The tentacle is moving so fervently that she feels herself moving against the tile floor and it feels so good that she can hardly breathe.

It speeds up to almost unbearable levels and then she loses it right in her underwear on the floor of her workplace bathroom and the tentacle fully pulls out of her pussy... only to shoot right up her ass.

She pants against the floor, then checks her pants to make sure they don't have a huge _hey I just came in my pants_ stain. As far as she can tell, they don't, so she pushes herself back up to her feet and walks to the sinks to straighten herself up.

\----

Her friend is visiting when the tentacle returns.

She feels it moving in her. All throughout her. In her ass up her back. She rocks in her seat and her friend watches, confused, and then the tentacle bursts forth from her mouth and they gape at her.

The tentacle undulates within her and it's obvious what it's doing as it moves back and forth, in and out of her mouth.

The end that isn't sticking out of her mouth, broadcasting what's happening to her very dumbstruck friend, snakes out from her ass and goes back up her pussy, making her legs clench.

From her mouth, the tentacle reaches out to her friend who she, inexplicably, wants to join. It reaches and they reach back and it's snaking into their pants and, suddenly, it's coming out of their mouth too.

The tentacle moves in the two of them in unison. She moans and they groan and the tentacle increases speed. Her voice pitches up and her breaths go shallow, she loses all awareness of anyone but herself as the tentacle rubs itself along her throat and into her vagina.

She can't help reaching her hands down into her pants to rub and stroke and help along her own pleasure.

The skin is oh so warm and puffy and slick. She rubs as much as she's able with the tentacle jostling her whole body and the pleasure making her weak.

And then it hits just the right spot and she's done. She's riding a wave of pleasure and doesn't even notice the tentacle leave her completely.

When she opens her eyes and sits up, she sees a wonderful sight. The sight of her friend in ecstasy, the tentacle shoving itself in and out from within them. The end of the tentacle sticking out of their mouth is reaching down into their pants, but she can see it moving within them.

Her sensitive skin throbs and her crotch flares in heat. 

Before she knows it, her hands are back on her pussy, rubbing and sliding in the wetness and then her fingers are inside her as she watches her friend writhe and moan with increasing volume.


End file.
